martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Current 93
thumb|200px Country of origin: UK Location: London Status: Active Formed in: 1982 Style: Neofolk Lyrical themes: Last label: The Spheres (2014) Members David Tibet (r.n. David Michael Bunting) - The Aryan Aquarians, Black Ships, David Tibet & Steven Stapleton, Death In June, Dogs Blood Order, The Nodding Folk, Psychic TV Текст русвики Current 93 — английский музыкальный индустриальный и дарк-фолк проект Дэвида Тибета (участника Psychic TV и 23 Skidoo). История Ранний период Current 93 1982—1985 В 1982 году участниками Psychic TV Дэвидом Тибетом, Джоном Бэлансом (также из Psychic TV), Джоном Мерфи из SPK и Фритцом Хааманом из 23 Skidoo основывается индустриальный проект Dogs Blood Order. Проникнутые оккультными идеями и философией Алистера Кроули они дают ряд концертов в 82 и 83 годах и записывают «LAShTAL». Музыка проекта отражала мировоззрение участников, бывших тогда активными приверженцами кроулианства и членами O.T.O. Звучание проекта появившегося в момент расцвета индустриальной музыки было насыщено тогдашними примочками. В 1983 году, под влиянием проникнутого идеями Алистера Кроули Тибета, они переименовывают проект в Current 93 и выпускают дебютную общую с Nurse With Wound кассету «Mi-Mort». После чего, Стивен Стэплтон, лидер Nurse With Wound, присоединяется к группе уже навсегда. В январе 1984 года, записанный в 82-ом году «LAShTAL» наконец выпускается, «это — особенно оккультная запись. Она кифотична и основана на призыве Малкунофата на Тёмной стороне Эдема, обратной стороне Древа Жизни. Ни одна из других моих записей не связана с оккультизмом в особом, „оккультном“ смысле». С музыкальной точки зрения это ритуальная перкуссия, с трудом пробивающаяся сквозь завесу отдаленных бормочущих голосов, и стонущие семплы духовых инструментов. В том же году проект записывает альбом «Nature Unveiled», их первый полноценный альбом (тиражом 2000 экземпляров), в который вошли записи с «LAShTAL». По мнению самого Тибета это очень тёмная запись (описывая свою музыку он говорит, что по его представлению должны звучать трубы ангелов возвещающих о начале Страшного Суда), однако лучшая в этом периоде. Вскоре проект покидает Хааман. С93 записывает альбом «Dogs Blood Rising», вобравший в себя все существовавшие к тому моменту идеи Тибета. Он говорит, что «„Dog’s Blood Rising“ отличается от остального, так как в нём отразились несколько разных периодов. „Christus Christus“ и „Jesus Wept“ были наследниками ощущений „Nature Unveiled“. В „Falling Back In Fields Of Rape“ мои интересы и настроение начали слегка меняться — я все больше проникался идеей современного апокалипсиса». 1985—1987 В 1985 году к проекту присоединяются Энни Энксайти из Strawberry Switchblade и Psychic TV, Роуз Макдауэлл, Дуглас Пирс из Death In June и ещё один бывший участник PTV — Хиллар Орн Хиллмарсон, известный также, как HOH. Так же в 1985 году С93 выпускает живой «Live At Bar Maldoror» с более сырым звучанием на основе материала с предыдущего альбома. А также результат совместного творчества С93 c Coil и NON — «Nightmare Culture», более похожий на сборник композиций этих проектов. В 1986 году они записывают всё ещё проникнутые духом раннего С93 «In Menstrual Night» и «Dawn», причём написание последнего заняло у С93 всего несколько дней. Музыканты осознали, что начали повторяться. Средний период 1987—1988 Далее в 1987 году последовало закономерное изменение концепции. Оставив позади кроулианство Тибет окончательно приходит к идее апокалиптик-фолка, или, словами Тибета, «кукольной теологии». Звучание проекта становится более акустическим, исчезают элементы нойза, вокал Тибета становится более вкрадчивым. Первым альбомом этого периода можно назвать «Happy Birthday Pigface Christus». Переходным альбомом становится «Imperium», который по словам Тибета выражает идеи старения «Запад дряхлеет, Восток не меняется. Мы живём в Кали-Югу». Тексты «Imperium I» и «Imperium III» взяты из Экклезиаста, тексты «Imperium II» — из Дхаммапады. Синглом «Crowleymass», записанным совместно с NON, Тибет записывает весёлую, почти рождественскую одноимённую песню, приуроченную к дню рождению Кроули. В следующим году проект записывает свой первый полнометражный апокалиптик-фолк альбом «Swastikas for Noddy», записанный уже без Джона Бэланса, но вместе с Бойдом Райсом (NON). 1988—1991 Чуть позднее был записан «Earth Covers Earth», заглавной песней которого стала стала композиция Тибета на стихотворение «Sic Vita» поэта XVI века Генри Кинга — близкого друга Джона Донна, в записи которого принимало участие более 15 музыкантов. Так же выпускается два лайва с концертами в Японии — «Looney Runes» и «Horsey», одна из песен которого, «Diana», — кавер песни очень любимой Тибетом старой психоделической группы Comus. После этого наступает затишье, прерываемое концертами и выпусками их записей. В 1990 году вновь меняется состав группы, от старого остаётся лишь сам Тибет, Джэймс Мэннокс из Death In June и Spasm, основатель Nature And Organisation Майкл Кэшмор, Джули Вуд и Джеймс Малиндайн-Лафайетт, которые сильно повлияли на проект и во многом определили его дальнейшее развитие. В 90-м появился виниловый сплит с Death In June «1888», на котором опять фигурируют Роуз Макдауэлл, Тони Вэйкфорд, Дуглас Пирс, а также Андреа Джеймс из Somewhere In Europe. B следующем году С93 совместно с HOH выпускает один из самых мелодичных и нежных альбомов «Island». Помимо исландца Хиллмара в записи участвовала, неизвестная в то время, его соотечественница Bjork. 1991—1993 В 1992 году появляется альбом, который многие считают вершиной творчества Current 93 — «Thunder Perfect Mind». Это загадочное, на первый взгляд, отсылает к каббалистической мистификации Моше де Лиона "Книге Зогар" (молния). Гипнотический голос Тибета повествует о грехе и искуплении, любви и конце света. Религиозные измышления Тибета продолжаются в последовавших альбомах: «Lucifer Over London», официально считающийся продолжением альбома Coil «Gold Is The Metal», повествующий об Апокалипсисе; сингл «The Fire Of The Mind», распространявшийся вместе с переизданной на Durtro «Тибетской книгой мёртвых»; «Tamlin», где Тибет описывает показанное ему ангелами падение Люцифера; печальная, полуэмбиентная EP «The Fire Of Mind», вышедшая вместе с книгой тибетских текстов James Low «Simply Being» и, как финальный аккорд, альбом «Of Ruine Or Some Blazing Starre». В 93 году появился, концертник «Hitler As Kalki» и странная CDEP «Apocalyptic Folk: The Nodding God Unveiled», сопровождавшая книжку комиксов, в которой рассказывается о любимом Тибетом Нодди, его приключениях, а также об истории Current 93. Современный Current 93 1995—1997 В 1995 можно провести условный водораздел, отделяющий старый С93 от нового, и границей нового С93 будет трилогия «The Inmost Light», посвящённая любимому художнику Тибета — Луису Вэйну (1860—1939), знаменитому своими изображениями кошек шизофренику (Тибет до 2005 года коллекционировал работы художника). Средства, вырученные от продаж, пойдут на обновление могилы художника Луиса Вэйна и его семьи, а также на служение мессы за упокой их душ. Первая часть трилогии «Where The Long Shadows Fall», состоящая из одного 19-минутного трека, возвращает к атмосфере более раннего С93 с обволакивающим шумом, голосовыми лупами и голосом самого Тибета. Вторая часть серии вышли в 96 году — это полнометражный альбом «All The Pretty Little Horses», с участием Ника Кейва в качестве вокалиста на одном из треков, первый полноценный альбом после «Of Ruine Or Some Blazing Starre», посвящённый смерти английской фолк-певицы Роуз Коллинз и рождению сына Дэвида Тибета, названного Сэтом. Заглавная композиция, исполненная сначала Тибетом, а затем Кэйвом — колыбельная для сына Тибета. Третий альбом трилогии — «The Starres Are Marching Saddly Home», последний трек на котором — «All The Pretty Little Horses» в исполнении Ширли Коллинз. 1997—1998 В 1997 году, под влиянием английского писателя Томаса Лиготти, Тибет вместе со Стэплтоном и Кристофом Химаном записал «In А Foreign Town, In А Foreign Land», который прилагался к сборнику писателя, содержащей четыре сказки. Каждой из сказок посвящена соответствующая композиция на альбоме, причём все тексты читает Томас Лиготти лично. На следующий год выходит сингл к альбому «Gothic Love Song», первый трек которого, «A Gothic Love Song», выполнен в довольно странном для С93 ключе — исполняемый голосом Тибета «романс» под рояль Майкла Кэшмора. Эта песня вызвала многочисленные толки и споры среди ненавистников и апологетов готической субкультуры, благодаря своему двусмысленному тексту, однако многие сочли, что Тибет выше банального стёба и необходимо искать более глубокие мотивы. Надо отметить, что на этом альбоме Тибет меняет традиционное название Current 93 на Current Ninety Three. 1998—2000 Следующий альбом, положивший начало традиции Current Ninety Three оформлять альбомы рисунками Тибета, «Soft Black Stars» знаменующий постепенной отход от явной апокалиптической тематики. Альбом более не откровение и не описание падающего лондонского моста, теперь это романсы, песни о любви, хоть и в традиционном для Тибета оформлении. Следующий альбом, приуроченный к концерту в честь дня рождения Тибета, не имеет собственного названия, его принято называть по названию первого трека, «An Introduction to Suffering», это совместный диск Current Ninety Three, Майкла Кэшмора и Кристофа Химана, состоящий из невыпущенных песен прошлых лет. Продолжая сотрудничество с Томасом Лиготти Current Ninety Three, выпускает альбом, состоящий из одного 20-минутного трека, основанного на текстах писателя — «I Have a Special Plan For The World». 2000—2002 Вслед за ним выходит достаточно неоригинальный «Sleep Has His House», продолжающий предыдущие начинания. Следующий альбом, «Faust» также связан с писателем, однако не живым, а уже умершим — графом Эриком Стенбоком (1860—1895), писателем-декадентом, забытым вскоре после смерти и найденным Дэвидом Тибетом, который в дальнейшем переиздал его на своём лейбле Durtro. Собственно, альбом представляет собой музыкальное сопровождение к рассказу Стэнбока «Фауст». В 2001 году Тибет решает подытожить своё творчество — ему снится сон, в котором ему говорится, что он должен создать альбом, который включил бы в себя всю музыку созданную С93 и Current Ninety Three, также ему было сказано как это следует сделать — наложением всех треков один на одного. Так появляется «The Great in the Small». 2002—2006 Первый альбом 2002 года «Some Soft Black Stars Seen Over London» базируется на материале «Soft Black Stars» и опять же продолжает традиции последних лет. В 2003 году Current Ninety Three, продолжает работу со старым материалом и выпускает «The Seahorse Rears to Oblivion», альбом, на которых в четырёх вариантах представлена одноимённая песня с «Soft Black Stars». В следующем году выходит лайв «Halo» записанный на концерте в Queen Elizabeth Hall в 2003 году. Запись примечательна тем, что на ней представлен смешанный материал: как современные вещи, так и песни эпохи «Imperium». В связи с растущим количеством неизданного и просто вышедшего из тиража материала в 2004 году группа решает выпустить альбом «SixSixSix: SickSickSick», куда вошёл материал с «Looney Runes», «Lucifer Over London» и «Tamlin». В 2005 году Current Ninety Three выпускает мемориальный альбом, посвящённый погибшему Джону Бэлансу «How He Loved the Moon (Moonsongs for Jhonn Balance)», в который вошла поэма, написанная Дэвидом для Джона. В музыкальном плане альбом — переделка старого «In Menstrual Night», записанного при участии Джона Бэланса. Альбом этого же года «How I Devoured Apocalypse Balloon» представляет собой уже привычную для позднего Current Ninety Three смесь записей недавних выступлений с переиздание старых редкостей и их ремиксов. 2006—2011 В 2006 году выходит альбом Тибета — «Black Ships Ate the Sky», который начал новую апокалиптическую трилогию. Музыкально альбом возвращается к звучанию середины 90-х, а надпись на коптском на обложке отсылает к апокрифам «Thunder Perfect Mind». Вторым в трилогии вышел «Aleph At Hallucinatory Mountain». «Baalstorm; Sing Omega» в 2010 году завершил трилогию, вновь смягчив звук до уровня «Black Ships Ate the Sky». В марте 2011 года Тибет выпустил «Honeysuckle Æons», на котором меланхолическую атмосферу создают терменвокс, уд и орган. Композиции альбома носят имена экзотических растений: жимолость, хурма, гранат и т. д. Происхождение названия Current 93 По словам самого Тибета, он с 15 лет был членом ОТО, кроулианского ордена. В философии Кроули число 93 занимает важное место. В «Книге Закона», принятой Кроули от сверхъестественного существа Айваза, говорится, что 93 — это число эона. Соответственно, Течение (current) 93 — образное название всего кроулианства. В дальнейшем, в связи со всё большим отходом от идей Кроули Тибет меняет название на Current Ninety Three, абстрагируясь тем самым от Кроули. Влияние На протяжении всего времени творчества Тибет, а вместе с ним и c93, попадал под влияние разных идей и концепций. Алистер Кроули Тибет с детства интересовался Кроули, по его словам, впервые книга Кроули попала ему в руки ещё в 10 лет, когда он жил в Малайзии. В Лондоне, куда Тибет приехал учить тибетский язык и тибетскую философию, кроулианство тогда было распространено в среде андерграунда, так что он нашёл единомышленников — Джона Бэланса, Дженезиса Пи-Орриджа и т. д. Кроулианство тогда насквозь пропитывало творчества Тибета и Current 93. Песни Мальдорора Единственное произведение таинственного графа Лотреамона «Песни Мальдорора» настолько повлияло на Тибета, что он хотел назвать своего сына Мальдорором. Однако трагические обстоятельства помешали ему и «Maldoror Rising» трансформировался в «Maldoror is Dead». Апокалипсис Ещё одной темой, с детства интересовавшей Тибета был Апокалипсис. Причём изначально это был не только христианский апокалипсис, но и буддистский и индуистский. Нодди Однажды, когда Тибет сидел на крыше дома Роуз Макдауэлл, закинувшись ЛСД, ему пришёл образ Нодди распятого на кресте. Нодди — маленький смешной игрушечный человечек, персонаж очень популярных в Англии сказок «для самых маленьких» писательницы Энид Блайтон. На следующий же день Тибет начинает коллекционировать всё, что связано с деревянной игрушкой. Тапочки, коврики, кружки, майки и прочее барахло. В дальнейшем образ Нодди соединяется с идеей апокалипсиса, рождая синкретический бред The Nodding Apocalypse. Вскоре Тибет выпускает несколько альбомов на эту тему и книжку комиксов. Гностицизм Впервые идею гностицизма Тибет затрагивает на Thunder Perfect Mind. Одна из композиций которого — буквальное зачитывание известного гностического апокрифа «Гром, совершенный ум». В дальнейшем Тибет не раз обращается к идеям гностицизма. Луис Уэйн Луис Уэйн (1860—1939) — английский художник, известный тем, что рисовал кошек. Женившись вопреки воле семьи и вынужденный всё своё время проводить у постели больной жены, которую он вскоре потерял, он находит единственную отдушину — маленького котёнка, которого он рисует во множестве вариантов. Постепенно сходя с ума, он всё больше наделяет кошек чертами людей. Тибета, который отходит от идеи глобального апокалипсиса к идее личного, привлекает история жизни художника. Он начинает коллекционировать работы Уэйна, посвящает ему свою трилогию The Inmost Light, все деньги от продаж которого идут на надгробие Уэйну. В 2005 году Тибет начинает распродавать свою коллекцию. Томас Лиготти Американский писатель в жанре horror. Тибет выпускает несколько альбомов связанных с произведениями писателя. Эрик Стенбок Тибет находит и издаёт на своём лейбле забытого писателя-декадента графа Станисласа Эрика Стенбока большая часть творчества которого была уничтожена его родственниками после смерти. 40-минутный альбом Faust сопровождаемый одноимённым рассказом, фактически является саундтреком к произведению писателя и данью уважения Тибета ему. Недавно издательство Kolonna publications совместно с Тибетом выпустила сборник рассказов Стенбока впервые на русском языке. Discography Albums Current 93 / Nurse With Wound - Mi-Mort 3 versions Mi Mort 1983 Nature Unveiled 9 versions L.A.Y.L.A.H. Antirecords 1984 Dogs Blood Rising 9 versions L.A.Y.L.A.H. Antirecords 1984 Nurse With Wound / Current 93 - Nylon Coverin' Body Smotherin' 3 versions Mi Mort 1984 Live At Bar Maldoror 7 versions Mi Mort 1985 93 Current 93 / Sickness Of Snakes - Nightmare Culture 3 versions L.A.Y.L.A.H. Antirecords 1985 In Menstrual Night 6 versions United Dairies 1986 Imperium 11 versions Maldoror 1987 Dawn 7 versions Maldoror 1987 Christ And The Pale Queens Mighty In Sorrow 5 versions Maldoror 1988 Earth Covers Earth 5 versions United Dairies 1988 Swastikas For Noddy 3 versions L.A.Y.L.A.H. Antirecords 1988 Crooked Crosses For The Nodding God 3 versions United Dairies 1989 93 Current 93 Present Sveinbjörn Beinteinsson - Edda 4 versions Durtro 1990 Death In June / Current 93 - 1888 3 versions New European Recordings 1990 Current 93 Present Harry Oldfield - Crystal 2 versions Durtro 1990 Looney Runes 4 versions Durtro 1990 Current 93 / Sol Invictus / Nurse With Wound - Horse / Lex Talionis / Lumbs Sister ‎(3xLP, Ltd + Box, Ltd) Cerne Cerne K0123 1990 As The World Disappears... 2 versions Durtro 1991 Current 93 / HÖH - Island 6 versions Durtro 1990 Current 93 / Death In June / Sol Invictus - Frankfurt Sound Depot 24-03-1991 ‎(CD, Album) World Serpent WSCDL 001 1992 Thunder Perfect Mind 7 versions Durtro 1992 Hitler As Kalki ‎(CD, Album) Durtro DURTRO 014CD 1993 Of Ruine Or Some Blazing Starre 7 versions Durtro 1994 The Fire Of The Mind ‎(CD, MiniAlbum) Durtro DURTRO022CD 1994 All The Pretty Little Horses 8 versions Durtro 1996 Current 93 presents: Dogs Blood Order - Dogs Blood Order 4 versions Durtro 1997 Current 93 Present Aryan Aquarians, The - Meet Their Waterloo ‎(CD, Album) Durtro DURTROHNO 038CD 1997 Current 93 With Thomas Ligotti - In A Foreign Town, In A Foreign Land 3 versions Durtro 1997 Horsey ‎(CD, Album) Durtro DURTRO 032CD 1997 Soft Black Stars 6 versions Durtro 1998 Current Ninety Three / Michael Cashmore / Christoph Heemann - Untitled 4 versions Durtro 1999 All Dolled Up Like Christ ‎(2xCD) Durtro DURTRO 000 1999 Faust 5 versions Durtro 2000 Sleep Has His House 6 versions Durtro 2000 Xhol Caravan + Current Ninety Three / Nurse With Wound / Christoph Heemann - Motherfuckers Live + Hot Buttered Xhol ‎(2xCD, Album + CD, EP) United Durtro UDOR 5/6/7CD 2001 Who Is The Sufferer? 2 versions Durtro 2001 Current Ninety Three / Nurse With Wound - Bright Yellow Moon 5 versions United Durtro 2001 The Great In The Small 4 versions Durtro 2001 Some Soft Black Stars Seen Over London ‎(CD, Album, Dig) Durtro DURTRO 058CD 2001 Cats Drunk On Copper ‎(CD, Album) Durtro DURTRO056CD 2001 Current Ninety Three / Nurse With Wound - Music For The Horse Hospital / Sounds From The Horse Hospital ‎(2xCD, Album, Ltd) PanDurtro, PanDurtro PanDurtro 001, PanDurtro 002 2002 A Little Menstrual Night Music 2 versions Anomalous Records 2003 Live At The Teatro Iberico, Lisbon, Portugal ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) PanDurtro PanDurtro 011 2003 Halo 3 versions Durtro 2004 How I Devoured Apocalypse Balloon 2 versions Durtro 2005 How He Loved The Moon (Moonsongs For Jhonn Balance) 5 versions Beta-lactam Ring Records 2005 Hypnagogue I / Hypnagogue II 2 versions Durtro 2005 Black Ships Ate The Sky 8 versions Durtro 2006 Birdsong In The Empire 2 versions Jnana Records 2007 Aleph At Hallucinatory Mountain 7 versions Coptic Cat 2009 Monohallucinatory Mountain 3 versions Coptic Cat 2009 Aleph On Docetic Mountain ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Coptic Cat none 2009 Baalstorm, Sing Omega 6 versions Coptic Cat 2010 Haunted Waves, Moving Graves 3 versions Coptic Cat 2010 Live In Tokyo, 20/21 December 1988 ‎(LP, Ltd) Vinyl-On-Demand VOD 74.3 2010 HoneySuckle Æons 4 versions Coptic Cat 2011 Live At Off Festival 2011, Katowice, Poland 4th August 2011 ‎(18xFile, MP3, 224) Hennwill none 2011 And When Rome Falls ‎(CD, Album, Dig) Coptic Cat NIFE 016CD 2012 I Am The Last Of All The Field That Fell (A Channel) 5 versions The Spheres 2014 I Am The Last Of All The Field That Fell (A Channel) ‎(2xLP, Album, Pin) The Spheres THE SPHERES SEVEN 2014 I Am The Last Of All The Field That Fell (A Channel) ‎(2xLP, Album, Pin) The Spheres THE SPHERES SEVEN 2014 I Am The Last Of All The Field That Fell ‎(CD, Album, Dig) Coptic Cat THE SPHERES EIGHT 2014 I Am The Last Of All The Field That Fell (A Channel) ‎(2xLP, Album) The Spheres THE SPHERES SEVEN 2014 I Am The Last Of All The Field That Fell ‎(CD, Album) Coptic Cat THE SPHERES NINE 2014 David Tibet, C93 - Untitled ‎(CD) Not On Label (David Tibet Self-released) none 2014 Singles & EPs Current 93 / Nurse With Wound - No Hiding From The Blackbird / Burial Of The Sardine 2 versions L.A.Y.L.A.H. Antirecords 1984 LAShTAL 3 versions L.A.Y.L.A.H. Antirecords 1984 HÖH / Current 93 - Crowleymass 2 versions Maldoror 1987 Happy Birthday Pigface Christus 2 versions L.A.Y.L.A.H. Antirecords 1987 Current 93 / Nurse With Wound - Faith's Favourites 2 versions Yangki 1988 Nurse With Wound / Current 93 - Scrambled Egg Rebellion In The Smegma Dept / Time Stands Still ‎(7", Ltd, Num) Augenblick AGN 001 1988 The Red Face Of God ‎(12", Ltd) Maldoror MAL 088 1988 Nurse With Wound · Sol Invictus · Current 93 - ????! 2 versions Yangki 1989 She Is Dead And All Fall Down / God Has Three Faces And Wood Has No Name 2 versions Shock 1989 Randy California / Current 93 - American Society / Broken Birds ‎(7", EP, Ltd) Ptolemaic Terrascope POT 6 1990 Sol Invictus / Current 93 - Abbatoirs Of Love / The Summer Of Love ‎(7", Ltd) Cerne Cerne 004 1990 Tamlin 5 versions Durtro 1994 Lucifer Over London 4 versions Durtro 1994 Where The Long Shadows Fall (Beforetheinmostlight) 4 versions Durtro 1995 When The May Rain Comes 2 versions United Durtro 1996 The Starres Are Marching Sadly Home (Theinmostlight Thirdandfinal) 5 versions Durtro 1996 A Gothic Love Song 4 versions Durtro 1998 Misery Farm ‎(CD, Single, Ltd) Durtro DURTRO 33839/2 1999 I Have A Special Plan For This World 4 versions Durtro 2000 Current Ninety Three / Antony And The Johnsons - Immortal Bird / Cripple And The Starfish 4 versions Durtro 2000 Antony And The Johnsons / Current 93 - Live At Saint Olave's Church ‎(CD, Maxi) PanDurtro PanDurtro 007 2002 The Seahorse Rears To Oblivion 4 versions PanDurtro 2002 Current 93 / Antony And The Johnsons - Calling For Vanished Faces I / Virgin Mary ‎(7", Ltd, Pur) PanDurtro PanDurtro 008 2003 Time Of The Last Persecution / Black Flowers, Please 2 versions Durtro 2004 The Courtyard / Jerusalem ‎(CD, Maxi, Ltd) Durtro, Jnana Records DURTRO/JNANA 1971 CD 2004 The Dream Of The Green Goddess ‎(CD, Single) Absinthevertrieb Lion none 2005 Current 93 / OM - Inerrant Rays Of Infallible Sun (Blackship Shrinebuilder) 10 versions Neurot Recordings 2006 Hypnagogue (Stereo/Mono) ‎(Acetate, 12", Ltd, W/Lbl) Beta-lactam Ring Records lac30 2006 God Is A Man Eater ‎(CD, EP, Ltd) PREcordings PRE011 2006 Black Ships Ate The Sky Tour Single ‎(CD, Single, Ltd, Dig) Durtro, Jnana Records 060491-25760 2006 Current 93 With Sebastian Horsley - Black Ship In The Underworld ‎(CDr, Single, Ltd) Durtro, Jnana Records ∞ ∞ ∞ 2007 Birth Canal Blues Live 6 versions Coptic Cat 2008 Anok Pe - Current 93 - Birth Canal Blues 2 versions Durtro 2008 Black Ships Heat The Dancefloor 2 versions Durtro 2008 When The May Rain Comes 6 versions Rotorelief 2010 Anok Pe / Current 93 - Suddenly The Living Are Dying ‎(Lathe, 7", S/Sided, Smplr) Bubutz Records bbtz000A53 2011 Drank HoneySuckle Æons ‎(12", S/Sided, Pic) Coptic Cat NIFE 013V 2011 I Arose As Aleph, The Speller, The Killer 2 versions Coptic Cat 2013 Compilations Coil, Current 93, Cheb Mami, Unknown Artist - Myths 4 • Sinople Twilight In Çatal Hüyük ‎(LP, Comp) Sub Rosa SUB 33004-7 1989 Emblems 2 versions Durtro 1993 Emblems: The Menstrual Years ‎(2xCD, Comp) Durtro DURTRO 016CD 1993 Calling For Vanished Faces ‎(2xCD, Comp) Durtro DURTRO 043CD 1999 Maldoror Is Dead 2 versions PanDurtro 2002 Nurse With Wound / Current 93 / Coil - England's Hidden Reverse ‎(CD, Comp) SAF Publishing, World Serpent none, LM 4716 2003 SixSixSix: SickSickSick 3 versions Durtro 2004 Judas As Black Moth 2 versions Castle Music 2005 The Inmost Light 4 versions Durtro 2007 Unreleased Rarities, Out-takes, Rehearsals And Live 82-95 2 versions Vinyl-On-Demand 2010 Current 93 Dreamt By Andrew Liles - Like Swallowing Eclipses 2 versions Dirter Promotions 2010 Unreleased Rarities, Out-takes And Rehearsals Vol. 4 ‎(LP, Comp, Ltd) Vinyl-On-Demand VOD 74.4 2010 Christ And The Pale Queens, Mighty In Their Sorrow/ The Red Face Of God/ Emblems/ As The World Disappears ‎(4xLP, Ltd + Box, Comp, Ltd) Vinyl-On-Demand VOD 75 2010 Unreleased Rarities, Out-takes And Rehearsals Volume II 1991-1995 ‎(LP, Comp, Ltd) Vinyl-on-demand VOD74.2 2010 Unreleased Rarities, Out-takes And Rehearsals Volume I 1984-1990 ‎(LP, Comp, Ltd) Vinyl-on-demand VOD74.1 2010 DJ Mixes FACT Mix 253 ‎(File, MP3, Mixed, 192) FACT Magazine FACT 253 2011 Videos Since Yesterday ‎(VHS) Durtro DURTRO 029V 1995 Miscellaneous Current 93 / Nurse With Wound - NL Centrum-Amsterdam ‎(Cass, C60) Staalplaat, Staaltape ST 00F 1985 Thomas Ligotti & Current 93 - This Degenerate Little Town ‎(CDr, Ltd) Durtro DURTRO 066CD 2001 Hypnagogue 2 versions PanDurtro 2003 Ntnau Nhôtp Mprê Ahenjêu Eukêm Ouem Tpe 3 versions Durtro 2005 Niemandswasser ‎(CDr, Ltd) Durtro DURTRO 90003CD 2005 Ανοκ Ουϫοι Εϥκημ Πε ‎(CD, Ltd) Durtro, Jnana Records none 2006 Live At Hotel Island, Reykjavik, 11 Febuary 1988 ‎(Flexi, 7",) Vinyl-on-demand VOD 74.5 2010 Passenger "Aleph" In Name ‎(File, MP3) Washington Inc. WR019 2012 Nurse With Wound w/ Current 93 - Purtle ‎(4xFile, MP3, 320) Not On Label (Nurse With Wound Self-released) none 2013 Unofficial Albums Death In June / Sol Invictus / Current 93 - Live At The Loft Club, Tokyo ‎(Cass, Unofficial) Not On Label (Death In June), Not On Label (Sol Invictus), Not On Label (Current 93) none 1988 Current 93 / Sigillum S - Tetragrammaton ‎(LP, Unofficial) Not On Label (Current 93), Not On Label (Sigillum S) IHVH 418 1989 Current 93 / Death In June / Sol Invictus - The Day Of Dawn 2 versions Not On Label (Current 93) 1991 Thunder Perfect Mind ‎(CD, Album, Unofficial, Ltd) ArsNova 8-426 1999 Nestled Under A Blanket Of Soft Black Stars ‎(3xCDr, Unofficial, Album, Ltd) Not On Label (Current 93) none 1999 Dark Black Embers ‎(CDr, Unofficial, Album, Ltd, Num) New Temple 001 1999 As The World Disappears... ‎(CD, Unofficial, Album, Ltd) ArsNova 8-530 2000 Earth Covers Earth ‎(CD, Unofficial, Album, Ltd) ArsNova 8-500 2000 Current Ninety Three / Michael Cashmore / Christoph Heemann - Untitled ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Unofficial) ArsNova AN-20300 2000 Crooked Crosses For The Nodding God ‎(CD, Album, Unofficial, Ltd) ArsNova 8-639 2000 Dogs Blood Order ‎(CD, Ltd, Unofficial) ArsNova 8-633 2000 Of Ruine Or Some Blazing Starre 2 versions Durtro 2000 Osaka, Japan 1989 ‎(CDr, Ltd, Unofficial) Not On Label none 2005 Sleep Has His House ‎(CD, Album, Unofficial) Durtro, Jnana Records Durtro Jnana 1925 CD 2006 Black Ships Ate The Sky ‎(CD, Album, Unofficial) Durtro, Jnana Records DURTRO/JNANA 2112 2006 Die Volksbuehne 2 versions Not On Label (Current 93) 2009 Current 93 / Death In June - Lucifer Over New York ‎(4xCDr, Unofficial, Ltd) Valkrie 2013 - V5 2013 All The Pretty Little Horses ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Unofficial) ArsNova ARSN 228075 Unknown Swastikas For Goddy ‎(CDr, Album, RE, RM, Unofficial) Durtro DURTRO 017 CD Unknown Current 93 / Nurse With Wound - Mi Mort ‎(CDr, RE, Unofficial) Mi Mort none Unknown Current 93 / HÖH - Island ‎(CD, Album, Unofficial, Ltd) ArsNova 8-493 Unknown Singles & EPs Current 93 / Dogs Blood Order / Death In June - Dogs Blood Order 2 versions Mi Mort 1987 Noddy Goes To The Sea ‎(12", Unofficial, S/Sided, Ltd) Not On Label (Current 93) none 1990 The Seahorse Rears To Oblivion ‎(7", S/Sided, Ltd) Not On Label (Current 93) none 2002 Current 93 feat. Death In June - Live At Modena, 1991 ‎(7", Unofficial) Trauco Discos Reference 021 2008 VauVauVau (Black Ships In Their Harbours) Live In Berlin ‎(7", S/Sided, Unofficial) Not On Label (Current 93) none 2009 Current 93 / Nurse With Wound - Maldoror Is Dead ‎(12", S/Sided, Unofficial, Ltd) Malapraxis Silvia Und Babs I 2010 Nurse With Wound / Current 93 - Papal Ejaculations ‎(7", Unofficial) United Dairies UD 093 Unknown Compilations Emblems: The Menstrual Years ‎(2xCD, Comp, Unofficial, Ltd) ArsNova 8-609/8-610 2000 Current 93 (3): 1994-2000 ‎(CD-ROM, Comp) Домашняя Коллекция none 2001 Current 93 (2): 1988-1994 ‎(CD-ROM, Comp) Домашняя Коллекция none 2001 Current 93 (1): 1984-1988 ‎(CD-ROM, Comp) Домашняя Коллекция none 2001 Current 93 (5) ‎(CD-ROM, Comp) Домашняя Коллекция none 2003 Unveiled ‎(CD, Unofficial, Comp) Not On Label (Current 93) none 2005 Miscellaneous She Is Dead And All Fall Down ‎(CDr, Unofficial) Dead Art 915 915-004 Unknown подробнее дискография на Discogs Links OffSite | BrainWashed | Discogs | ru.wikipedia LastFM Photos YouTube thumb|center|335 px Категория:Neofolk Категория:Total list of Neofolkers